A Dangerous Game
by CreatorZorah
Summary: Post-Hogwarts story. Daphne wants to dominate, Harry wants to submit. When they finally find each other, their desires lead them into an unknown world of danger and pleasure. Femdom: Daphne/Harry, canon: Harry/Ginny,
1. Chapter 1

I'm alive and kicking! I still don't have enough time to write anything serious, but I have urge to write something perverted. This time it will be a realistic femdom story loosely based on real life experiences :)

If you aren't adult, I advise you to leave although I'll try to avoid explicit content.

* * *

A DANGEROUS GAME

_by CreatorZorah_

It was a very boring day. Just her usual day. As always she was having lunch in a small muggle restaurant not far from Ministry. Despite her young age, Daphne was heading the Department of Magical Education. As one of the few Slytherins who had fought against Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts she had certain privileges. She could climb the ladder faster.

But still, it was a boring job just like her life. The news about her younger sister's engagement with Draco Malfoy did nothing to better her mood. In fact, it reminded her about her own private life, which was inexistent. It wasn't her appearance that made it difficult. She thought of herself as one of the most beautiful girls of her generation and that wouldn't be far from truth. She had been a usual target of Hogwarts students' wet dreams regardless of the House.

Her problem were her sexual desires. She had absolutely no interest in a traditional relationships. She wasn't playing for the other team, no, she was attracted to men, but in a different, very special way. She wanted them on their knees before her, humiliated and worshiping her. The Wizarding World was small and that made her choice quite limited. There were very few men who would like this sort of treatment. Most of them were worms who weren't worth her time. She wanted a man whom she could respect, not some desperate idiot. More important, she wasn't a fool to allow her desires to ruin her reputation.

She had tried to initiate the desired relationships with two boys in Hogwarts, but every time she had had to stop realizing that her desires had been unrequited. There was one time she had tried to date pretending to be normal like anyone else, but it hadn't worked well, hadn't lasted even a week. Much to Daphne's dismay her behaviour around boys and subsequently girls, whom she had always been envious, made people think she were arrogant and unfeeling. They had even given her a moniker, the Ice Queen. It was a sad existence, but Daphne hoped she would find her destined one, who would love to kiss her feet more than anything else! At the thought she failed to suppress a blush and hid her face behind a random magazine that had been lying on the chair left by previous patron.

"I didn't know you were so interested in motorcycles."

Daphne cursed inwardly, lowering the magazine to look at the speaker. It was Potter of all people. She hated Potter. Well, not really hated. He was handsome, powerful... someone she could respect. Exactly her type. But she hated the fact that he caught her off guard. What was he doing in the muggle restaurant anyway? She had thought she was the only one to visit it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for a place to have lunch, then saw you here," he answered taking place across the table. "Mind if I join you?"

_Do I mind? If you kneel before me and beg..._ Daphne shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, that were about to cause another blush. To hide her emotions she used her usual facial expression "you're dirt under my feet".

"I didn't expect to see you in the muggle part of the city," he said.

A bit offended she asked, "Because I'm a pureblood?"

"Well, yes," he answered, "but mostly because you've always seemed to turn up your nose at anything muggle."

"Ah, that should teach you that a wand doesn't make a wizard," she said with a cold smile.

Potter was about to retort, but was interrupted by a waitress, who asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Orange juice, please," he told the waitress with a smile and turned to Daphne. "My bad, I didn't want to offend you."

"You didn't, not really," she said. "The Prophet reported about your betrothal. Congratulations are in order, I assume?"

Despite knowing that she hadn't had any chances in first place, she was very envious of the bloody redhead. Harry Potter would have become the perfect specimen to satisfy her needs. But he was betrothed now and soon would be married. He was out of the picture, just like most men of her generation. Well, those men who deserve her attention anyway...

He blushed innocently and blurted out, "Thanks. I hope that the Prophet will leave me alone some day."

"That won't happen even if you finally die."

"Finally?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you have this uncanny ability to stay alive. There are whispers about your immortality... Not that I believe this nonsense."

"Why would anyone believe..." he said in disbelief, before stopping himself in the middle of the sentence. "Ah, forget I said that. They believe anything."

At that time the waitress returned with a drink for him and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Steamed turbot with langoustines, please," she said.

"And for you sir?"

"Er... Fillet of Limousin veal... with artichokes," Potter told the waitress.

As she left, Potter looked at Daphne and said, "So, muggle restaurants."

"What about them?"

He shrugged. "Well, how did you discover them?"

"I'm a pureblood and in employ of the Ministry. Did you miss the latest laws, which forced us to learn more about muggle world?"

"Do you mean annual examination?"

"Yes," she answered. Daphne had been quite annoyed by the law, but in the end it had turned out to be the best thing could have happened to her. "I had to invest some time into studying the muggle world. And then I found lots of wonderful things I had never thought even existed in first place. You have to admit that it's impossible to find anything similar to this place in our world."

"Wizarding world has other qualities," Potter argued.

"Oh? I didn't think that you of all people would defend superiority of the Wizarding world."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You mistake me for Hermione," he said.

Despite her attempts to stay calm Daphne burst out laughing. Oh, it was so bad that he was already taken, otherwise she would love to try to get him on his knees. But... did Weasley matter? Daphne realized that she didn't really care about his fiancée. If Harry were willing to become her slave, his marriage with Weasley wouldn't interfere with Daphne's wishes at all. But the chance of him agreeing was very low.

Although she had absolutely no experience, she knew that she couldn't afford to rush it. If she had any chance then she had to use baby steps, otherwise she might scare him off. Daphne decided that talking would be enough for awhile, however, she had to secure the next "date" with him even if he wouldn't consider it as such.

"Well, I have to get back to work. We should do it again," she said as they finished the meal.

" I'd be happy to keep you company."

"Until the next time then..."

And so it began. At first they would meet regularly at the restaurant. She was careful enough to keep him unaware of her plans, but every single time she would try to make little progress, letting him do something insignificant for her, asking him to help her with something. Much to her delight he had never said "no" to her, even when she asked him to give her a back rub two weeks later.

Daphne knew that Harry loved Ginny, that much was clear, but at the same time she began to notice that he enjoyed when she was ordering him around even if she didn't ask him to do anything beyond simple things. Of course, she feared that it could be just wishful thinking. However she was almost convinced that it wasn't her imagination when he rubbed her feet at her place. She used an excuse that she was very tired and her feet were hurting. Two months and she got only that far... She was afraid to push her luck.

And then one day Harry made her sure that he was enjoying to obey her, to let her have power over him. When she asked him to rub her feet as she was lying on a sofa, instead of sitting beside her, he knelt before her. Her feet were so close to his face that it sent shiver up her back. The pose all but screamed that he wanted to be humiliated by her. He was a strong and stubborn person in real life, who wouldn't allow anyone to control him. At least he seemed to be the person. But there was this side of him no-one but her knew. The side she absolutely loved.

But she had to take a step towards him. She wanted him to kiss her feet. That would be the turning point. But would he do that? She was sure he wanted to, but at the same time... it was less than a month until his wedding with Ginny.

"Just do it," she ordered finally.

"Wha-at?" Harry uttered.

"I know you want it," she said. "We both want it. Just... seal the deal."

Harry was silent for a few seconds, before saying, "I can't... I can't just cheat on Ginny."

"I'm sure you know that we aren't talking about sex, Harry."

"And I'm sure Ginny wouldn't be happy about me being..."

"Being what? My slave?" Daphne smiled. "It's not like you'd really be my slave... and it's not about sex for us. We'd just have some fun. How much fun did you have in your life? You told me yourself that all your life you were doing what expected from you, not what you wanted. Why not try to do something you want for a change."

"I don't know, Daphne."

She almost cursed, realizing that her words didn't work and he was still hesitating. It was so damn close! "Well, either you do it, or we're done."

"We?"

"You know what I mean. We had this... relationship for two months." She moved her foot closer to his face. "Come on, Harry. In for a knut, in for a galleon."

For a few moments she feared that he would chose to go away, but then he leaned to her feet and began kissing them again and again. Daphne was so shocked that she didn't react for a dozen seconds. Yes, she wanted him doing that, but Daphne didn't believe that he would. But here, Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard of the Great Britain was kneeling before her, kissing her feet and accepting his role as her slave. And Merlin, it felt... good.

"How it is going to work between us?" Harry asked. He sounded very insecure.

"Well, if we want to make it work, we need a few simple rules," Daphne agreed and smiled mischievously, "How about you'll just do anything I ask?"

"With a few... restrictions if you don't mind," he said carefully. "You won't force me to do anything in public places and you won't force me to do anything criminal."

Daphne frowned. "I have to reject both restrictions. Let's say I'd want you to use polyjuice. It's a restricted substance and it's use could be considered a crime. But we would be able to have lots of fun with it. As for public places... I want to be able to use you in public places in disguise."

"How about I do anything you ask me to, unless your orders threaten our reputation or lives as well as lives of people around us. Our relationship shouldn't be made known. "

"Much better. From now on you'll obey me. I'll do anything I want with you and you won't complain or refuse unless my order would fall under restrictions. Of course, we might have missed something, but I'll try to be reasonable about it. It's not like I'd order you to eat troll dung, we both know what it's about."

"All right," Harry agreed.

"Good..." she said. "How come you didn't do it with Ginny?"

Harry sighed. "Ginny is... very submissive at home. She's... a lot like me in a way. In public she's headstrong and confident, she argues a lot and has always got an opinion about things. At home, however, she seems to think that as a man I have to decide on every single bloody thing. But I don't want that. I have desires that only you seem to understand. It would just disgust her. I, however, love her and don't want to lose her just because I'm a freak who loves to be dominated and humiliated."

Daphne scowled. "Do you think I'm a freak too?"

"Of course not," he answered.

"But I do have weird desires too," she told him with a sigh. "You aren't a freak, Harry. Stop saying this nonsense."

He shrugged. "Did you ever had something similar with someone else?"

She shook her head. "No. What about you?"

" I often let Hermione order me around." He blushed furiously. "But it's nothing like what I have with you."

The thought of Granger dominating him was amusing, although she felt a pang of jealousy. She knew that it was different, but still... Mine! Daphne placed her foot on Harry's face and pushed him to the floor. Then she stood up and stepped on his head with her right foot. It was, probably, a bit painful, but nothing Harry wouldn't handle.

"Well, slave, let's have fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: people do mistakes the first time they seriously try D/s. They act irresponsible and things get often out of control and it can get quite dangerous. Now multiply that by limitless possibilities of magic and you will still have barely a glimpse of the resulting catastrophe. Hence A Dangerous Game.

* * *

A DANGEROUS GAME

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 2**

Daphne had lots of plans and every single minute her perverted mind was producing new exciting plans for Harry. But she wouldn't rush, a slow approach would be better for both of them. Harry lay on the floor, while she was pressing her toes into his mouth. Finally he gave in and opened his mouth. As he sucked on her toes, she bit on her lip, trying to suppress a moan. Her legs shook, but she forced herself to stand steady. The vertical position proved to be disadvantageous...

Daphne removed her foot from his face... not before kicking him with it in the face. Oh she was so excited about having so much power over him! There was a part of her that wanted to beat him up to a bloody pulp with her feet, to humiliate him, make him feel like a worthless dirt under her feet... but she wasn't sure if he would like it... not that he had to like it, but she didn't want to scare him off. Better control her sadistic desires and not get carried away.

Without saying a word she went upstairs to her bedroom. Harry understood what was required of him and followed her. Good boy. She sat on the bed and looked at Harry. He looked completely insecure, like a lost puppy. He wanted to serve her, but had no idea how to do it. Well, as an owner she had to teach her slave how to please his Mistress.

"Take off your clothes," she said. "All of them."

He obeyed. Daphne wasn't sure what she had expected, but his body was nowhere near the perfect shape. She wouldn't have noticed it if not for muggle magazines though. Wizards tended to pay very little attention to their bodies. She had to rectify that.

"I see... you do _not_ work out. I expect you to do anything in your power to be a perfect slave. Don't I deserve it?"

"Of course you do!" he answered.

"You will work out from now on. Hire a muggle personal trainer - they do that, I believe. If you ignore my order I'll punish you... and by punishing I really mean something you wouldn't want... like having absolutely no contact to me for days or weeks."

Harry blushed and looked at his feet. " Daphne..."

" You'll call me Mistress when we're alone," she corrected him . "What did you want to say?"

"I... I'm not sure I can afford to hire anyone," he answered.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "You're a Potter aren't you? I doubt you or your father could spend all your family gold."

"Er... goblins confiscated everything I had in my vaults for the break-in during the war. It was either that or facing another Goblin Rebellion. It wasn't the best time to start a war with goblins."

"I wasn't aware of that... Didn't the Ministry compensate you for that?"

"It was four years ago, Da... Mistress. Right after the war. I refused the compensation in hope that the Ministry would help the families affected by the war."

Daphne couldn't believe it. Did he really think that he wasn't affected by the war? She did receive a compensation for the death of her parents even though she didn't really need the gold. It wasn't right. What was the Minister thinking? After the war she had tripled the wealth of her family taking horrible inflation into account All thanks to the reputation she had earned during the ten minutes of the Battle of Hogwarts. But Harry, the true hero of the war, had lost everything. Great! That was so typical of Wizarding world.

"Unbelievable," Daphne said. " Why do you work as an auror? It's anything but a well paid job. You could do much more than that."

In fact she knew that an average salary of an auror was four hundred Galleons a month due to the difficulties the Ministry was still facing. More important, one couldn't buy much with a single Galleon anymore. The last time she had had to buy muggle money a Galleon had been worth a little more than a pound. A lot of very talented wizards and witches had been targeted by the Death Eaters. Magical services became very expensive because of high demand and low supply. How did he pay for the meals at restaurants with her? Did he use his savings just to meet her? That was an oddly pleasing thought.

He shrugged. "Someone has to."

"You're something else, Harry," she muttered rubbing her forehead in frustration. "I won't take my words back, though..."

"But..."

"You must not interrupt me," Daphne said. "I can't have you fail to meet my expectations because you're too noble for your own good. I'll give you access to my vault to hire a personal trainer and to pay costs associated with it."

She wouldn't even notice a dent in her wealth.

"Daph... Mistress, I can't accept that!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're my property and you will do as I please," she reminded him. "It's not a gift, it's investment. You will owe me, and, believe me, I'll find a way for you to pay me back for my generosity. Understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, get on your knees and start with kissing my feet," she told him. "You'll greet me like this every time you meet me in private."

As Harry obeyed, she lay down and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her feet. Soon he licked her feet without being ordered, but that was exactly what she wanted, so she didn't complain. A good slave had to know what his Mistress wanted, like a House Elf. Daphne giggled when she imagined Harry as her House Elf. Well... she could transfigure him into one someday. But first she would do other exciting things to him.

When she got satisfied, Daphne kicked him in the face again. This time a bit harder and she noticed blood on his lips. Thankfully he didn't complain. On contrary, it seemed that he loved her doing that. Still, it wasn't the right time to get violent.

"Now take off my skirt," she said. He froze for a moment but then began to pull off her skirt with shaking hands. Hadn't he and Ginny had sex? Or was it his excitement at the prospect of seeing her naked? "And knickers too. There is one more part of my body that needs the magic of your tongue."

This time Daphne couldn't suppress a moan as Harry obeyed her. She pushed his head down and didn't let him go for an hour until she was too exhausted. Pleasantly exhausted. It was easily the best day of her life. Six orgasms on a single day wasn't something she was used to. Sadly it was getting late...

Harry hesitated for a few seconds before entering his house. He felt really bad about cheating on Ginny. He was even more disgusted with himself because it was turning him on. What would Ginny say if she'd known about him and Daphne? Did he make a mistake? Was he an egotistical arsehole? He shook his head. Daphne was right... he was tired of doing what was required of him.

"I'm home," Harry said, as he opened the door.

As Ginny saw him, she asked, "Did you get into a fight?"

He cursed inwardly. Daphne kicked him quite hard, leaving a bruise under his right eye and a small, but quite painful wound on the lip. Both were hard to miss. Daphne had forbidden him to heal anything, just as she had forbidden to wash his face or mouth until he got home. He had to avoid kissing Ginny, otherwise she would taste Daphne, which would be... awkward to explain.

"Er... I had a run-in with a rather violent witch," he answered. He was one of the worst liars in the history and decided to tell as much truth as he could. "She kicked me in the face twice."

"A dark witch?" she asked.

"Yep, the darkest and the most evil one," he said with a smile, walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to have a shower."

As Harry got there he breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Ginny would kiss him like always, but hanks to bruises she hadn't. Hell, he was happy that she didn't get close to him, as he smelled Daphne on him. If he and Daphne would continue like this (and he was sure that it would only get worse) their affair wouldn't end well. But he didn't give a damn.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked as he left the bathroom.

"Yeah, just dead tired," he answered looking at Ginny, who changed into a sexy nightgown.

"I wish you'd get some less dangerous job," she said with a sigh. "Well, if you're so tired..."

The second woman was criticizing his job choice... Truth be told he couldn't imagine a peaceful life. He had always had to fight someone to die another day. First it had be Dudley, although it was more running than fighting. Then all the adventures at Hogwarts. And finally being auror he was hunting down dark wizards and witches. He was completely content with his job although the salary might have been higher. Hopefully the economy of the Wizarding world would normalize in the coming years.

Before she could say another word, he grabbed her and carried to the bed. He and Ginny weren't quite compatible in bed, because both of them wanted to submit. Their sexual life was quite boring as it had always been "slow and sensual". But right now he was willing to have it very rough. He wanted a release after his adventures with Daphne.

"I'm not that tired," he said.


End file.
